Hey, Guess What?
by Harta
Summary: Franky made the crew lose the game. He is so screwed. Crack!fic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, biznitches.

* * *

**Hey, Guess What?**

* * *

BBQ! Luffy had declared that day that he wanted a barbeque party. Why? Because he's Luffy, of course!

There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Rays of warm sunlight shined onto the crew as they spread out on the lawn of The Thousand Sunny to start their cooking. Nami and Robin were setting the table and plates, Robin giving more than _a_ helping hand. Zoro was sprawled on the floor somewhere, snoring his marimo head off. Brook was playing a cheery tune on his violin. Sanji dumped a bag of coal onto the grill that he was going to cook with. He dug through the cool box and pulled out a few sausages and hamburgers. Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper stood in a circle around him, eyes wide and mouths watering as they watched the juicy pieces of meat being sizzled and dropped into buns.

Wait a sec. Something's missing. Or some_one._

Let's search the ship shall we?

Helm. Nope, empty.

Nami's tangerine bushes. Empty.

The boy's room? Nada.

Girl's room? (OH WAIT, SORRY NAMI, I'LL GET OUT OF THE ROOM NOW, HAVE MERCY).

Kitchen? Unless you count the poor fish cowering in the aquarium, then no.

All the other rooms? Check.

Then who else is missing?

Oh wait. The observation tower.

Just as Sanji was going to hand Luffy his first hotdog, something crashed through the window of the observation tower. A figure with sky-blue hair and an open shirt was freefalling and heading straight towards them. Then a loud voice bellowed:

"_SUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"_

"Is that…" Nami said, shielding her eyes to look up at the sky. "Is it a southbird?"

"Is it a flying ship/plane?" Sanji said, absentmindedly dropping the hotdog which Luffy immediately gobbled up like a starving child.

Usopp blinked. "Is it Sogeking?"

"EEEEH? SOGEKING?" Chopper gasped.

"OOOOOOOOH! IS IT AN ALIEN FROM THE MOON?" Luffy said, wiping mustard off his chin.

"An alien, you say?" Brook commented. "How scary!"

"No," Robin said, cutting through all their voices. The flying figure was getting closer to them. "It's Franky."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Franky said, finally landing with a graceful crash onto the table, causing cups filled with drinks to spill. Nami screamed in horror. Franky held up his arms, striking a pose and showing off his speedo and figure. As if on cue, a large wave crashed behind him, making the scene seem all the more epic.

"GUEEEEEEESS WHAAAAAAAT?" Franky cried, his voice echoing throughout the ship. To add to the flashiness, he held up his hands and shot two lasers into the sky. The two lasers split into lines of bright rainbow lights, forming words.

In the air above Franky, the words spelled out:

**YOU ALL JUST LOST THE GAME.**

Silence.

Silence.

More silence.

Silence that magnified Brook's fart and Zoro's snoring.

Then…

"HEY!" Luffy screamed, holding up his fists. "HOW DARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU?"

"I'LL BEAT YOU UP!" Usopp yelled.

"BEAT YOU UP!" Chopper repeated.

Zoro cracked open an eye. "EH?"

Sanji was speechless, spatula hanging in midair. He…he had tried so hard to not lose…

"Yohohoho…I lost the game," Brook said. "I am disappointed that my heart stopped. Ah! But I don't have a heart! Yohohoho!" He snorted.

Nami was in her killing mode. "Franky…" she whispered.

But none other was more terrifying than Nico Robin. A certain aura was around her, making anyone within a ten feet radius cower in fear and fall to their knees. Her face was shadowed, and she held her hands crossed over her chest. As her glare fell on Franky, the blue-haired cyborg could feel his manly will crumbling like a tower of cards. Memories came to his mind. Not so pleasant memories of Robin inflicting pain on him and Franky…well…being pain-inflicted on.

He felt his arms drop and his super smile melting.

"Franky…" Robin said slowly, though Franky felt like running to his mommy when she said his name. "I…" Robin stopped, then continued. "…have not lost the game for years. And now…"

The crew was gathering around Franky, trapping him on all sides and angle. They cracked their fists and clanked their weapons together.

"Um…guys…?" Franky said nervously. "I…I was just joking…"

Nobody listened. They advanced on him little by little.

Franky was not feeling super anymore. "Seriously guys…You can't take it _that_ seriously, can you?"

Then Robin stepped in front of the others. Her face…Oh God, it was a thousand times scarier than Chuck Norris and his best friend put together!

Robin held up her hands. "Unfortunately, Franky…"

"EEP!"

"I do."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

_**x  
**_

* * *

**A/N:** Poor, poor Franky.

Now, for those who don't know about The Game...

(Shamelessly stolen from wikipedia.)

There are three rules to The Game:

1. Everyone in the world is playing The Game. (_Sometimes narrowed to:_ "Everybody in the world who knows about The Game is playing The Game",or alternatively, "You are always playing The Game.") You cannot _not_ play The Game; it does not require consent to play and you can never stop playing.

2. Whenever one thinks about The Game, one loses.

3. Losses must be announced to at least one person (either by using a statement such as "I Lost The Game" or by alternative means).

You are now playing the game. You have a few seconds/moments to forget about it and start playing again ^^ Welcome to the torture.


End file.
